Don't You Forget About Me
by insomniatic-titans
Summary: A Breakfast Club AU for SnK. Jean as the criminal, Mikasa as the princess, Eren as athlete, Annie as the basket case, and Armin as the brain. Movie belongs to John Hughes Cover art by nanisketchs.


((For your experience I've decided to add the music that plays during these scenes in the movie so you're able to really feel it. They will be little * links. Hope you enjoy!))

* * *

 **"Saturday...March 24, 1984. Maria High School, Walls, Illinois. 60062. Dear Mr. Ackerman...we accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention for whatever it was that we did wrong, what we did was wrong. But we think you're crazy to make us write this essay telling you who we think we are, what do you care? You see us as you want to see us...in the simplest terms and the most convenient definitions. You see us as a brain, an athlete, a basket case, a princess and a criminal. Correct? That's the way we saw each other at seven o'clock this morning. We were brainwashed…"**

At front of the school in the parking lot five students were preparing to surrender their weekend to the prison known as detention. The first was Mikasa, an obvious prom queen. She had a wide torso and shoulder length black hair. The girls eyes were attractive, but at the same time sharp as a knife. Mikasa wore a pink blouse and a brown skirt with ankle-high suede boots.

"I can't believe you can't get me out of this...it's so meaningless that I have to be here on a weekend. It's not like I'm a defective or anything…"

Her father ruffled her hair, trying to calm her down, "I'll make it up to you, Honey. You aren't anything like a defective. Have a good day."

The teen walked out of the car without looking back. It wasn't as if her father really cared if she enjoyed the experience or not.

Seated in the car behind them was Armin, a loveable but nerdy teen, and his mother. He was dressed in long khaki pants, sneakers with bright blue laces, and a dark sweater.

"Is this the first time or the last time this happens, young man?"

The blond boy sighed "Last…"

"Well when you're in there you better use that time to your advantage and study!"

"Mom, we're not supposed to study; we just have to sit there and do nothing."

"Well mister, you better find a way to do something!" She demanded,

"...go!"

Armin grabbed his bag and headed in.

Driving up in a pickup truck was Eren and his dad. He was clearly a jock who wore a letterman jacket with lots of patches on it.

"Hey, I screwed around...boys screw around, there's nothing wrong with that. Except you got caught, Son."

The teen snorted, "Yeah, mom already gave me a lecture, alright?"

"You wanna miss a match? You wanna blow your ride? Now no school's gonna give a scholarship to a discipline case."

Clenching his teeth in anger and frustration, the jock left and slammed the car door close.

From the back of the lot walks out Jean, a criminal like teen, wearing sunglasses and a trenchcoat.

A car approaches right as he is passing by, but to the drivers surprise he doesn't stop walking, causing him to slam the breaks on the vehicle.

Leaving the car was Annie, a basket case, dressed head to toe in black and a parka with fur around the hood. As she attempts to look through the front window the car speeds off right in front of her so she decides to go in.

* * *

Detention was taking place inside the schools two level library.

There are six tables in two rows of three. Mikasa decides to sit at the one on the upper right and Armin sits at the one behind her. As Eren enters he signals to the seat besides the popular girl to which she shrugs so he sits.

Making a rather boisterous entrance, Jean touches around at all the papers and books on the checkout desk and even picks up a few things before walking over to where the brainy teen sat.

As the tall criminal approached him he pointed to the opposite table to the left of them, signaling him to scram and switch places to which he complied. Now having the table to himself, Jean slumped back in a chair and rested his legs up on the other like a hammock.

The last person to enter was the blonde basket case who walked around all of the tables and sat in the very back. Eren and Mikasa looked back at her and snickered while Armin was just confused and shrugged.

The door burst open as Levi Ackerman, the principal, stalked in holding a stack of papers in his left hand.

"Congratulations on being on time," He said, addressing the students, when Mikasa raised her hand high.

"Excuse me, sir? I think there's been a mistake. I understand this is detention but I don't bel-"

"It is now 7:06. You've got exactly eight hours and fifty-four minutes to think about who you are and why the hell you're here. To ponder the error of your ways…"

Jean, feeling bored with the banter, spat into the air and caught it in his mouth, earning a gag from Mikasa.

" ...and you can't fucking talk. You won't move from these damn seats," The short adult instructed and pointed at the criminal kid, "...and you…"

Levi yanked the chair from under Jeans seat, causing him to sit up, "...won't sleep. Alright people, we're gonna try something a little different today. You're going to write an essay-no less than a thousand words-telling me who you are."

"'s this some kind of test?" Jean asked, but Mr. Ackerman didn't respond and handed out a sheet of paper and a pencil to each person, even the criminal.

Shifting his gaze back to the teen again he asked, "And when I say essay...I mean an essay. I don't fucking mean a single word repeated a thousand times. Is that clear ?"

"Crystal…"

"Good. Maybe you'll learn a little something about yourself. Maybe you'll even decide whether you give a shit if you come back or not."

Raising his hand, Armin stood up, "Y-You know, I can answer that right now sir...That'd be 'No', no for me. 'cau-"

"Sit down, Arlert…"

"Yes sir," He replied, sitting down while bowing his head.

Levi sighed and pointed across the hall, "My office...is right across that hall. Any disruptive shit is ill-advised...Any questions?"

"Yeah, I got a question," piped up Jean. "Does Barry Manilow know you raid his wardrobe?"

The teacher narrowed his eyes at the teen.

"I'll give you the answer to that question, , next Saturday. You mess with the bull, you'll get the horns," Ackerman sternly answered and left.

Once the coast was clear Jean spoke up. "Man, he's such an ass sucker."

* * *

After a while everyone got comfortable in the small library chairs until they heard a loud snapping sound. Armin turned around searching for the noise and finds Annie chomping on her nails.

Jean's eyes widen and now everyone is staring at her, but the rebellious boy's the only one to comment.

"You keep eating your hand and you're not gonna be hungry for lunch…"

The basket case responded by spitting a chewed nail in his general direction.

"I've seen you before, y'know…"

Hearing them from across the hall, Levi ducks his head around and looks out the door but sees nothing and goes back to his desk.

A few minutes, later Armin and Jean simultaneously took their jackets off at the same time and it was clearly noticeable to the both of them. The brainy Armin felt embarrassed and seized his removal of his own jacket.

Jean continued removing his coat while Armin rubbed his hands together pretending to be cold and pulled his jacket back up and turned to Jean who was still staring at him.

"It's the...s-shit's, huh?" The blond asked shyly causing Jean to glare at him.

The delinquent, getting bored of Armin, crumpled up his paper and tried to aim it at the princess, Mikasa, but missed and the ball flew right over her head.

Not getting the reaction he wanted, Jean started to sing the instrumental part of some random song.

"Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah...nah, nah, nah…"

Mikasa sighed to herself, "I can't believe this is really happening to me right now…"

The guy with two-toned hair stopped his singing abruptly.

"Oh, shit! What're we s'posed to do if we hafta take a leak?"

"Please…"

He shrugged his shoulders, "Well, if you've got to go…" Jean unzipped his zipper, "You've gotta go!"

Everyone whipped their heads to him.

"Oh my god!" Mikasa commented in disgust as Eren decided to get involved.

"Hey, you're not urinating in here, man!"

"Don't talk! Don't talk! It makes it crawl back up!"

"You whip it out and you're dead before the first drop hits the floor."

Jean gasped, "You're pretty hot when you get angry...grrr!" He growled then turned to Armin.

"Hey homeboy…" He asked and the shy teen pointed to himself in question, "Why don't you close the door? We'll get the prom queen-impregnated."

The so-called prom queen glared at him in anger and Eren lashed out at him.

"Hey!"

Jean pretended he didn't even hear him but the angry jock yelled again.

"Hey!"

"What?"

"If I lose my temper, you're totalled."

"Totally?" Jean asked sarcastically.

"Totally!"

Getting tired of their bickering the Asian girl turned to the criminal, "Why don't you just shut up! Nobody's interested!"

"Yeah, really!" Eren added and turned to confide in the girl next to him, "Buttface…"

Jean changed his mood and grew a snide look on his face, "Well hey Sporto! What'd you do to get in here? Forget to wash your jock?"

Getting nervous, Armin tried to mediate, "Uh, excuse me, guys? I think we should just write our papers…" but they all ignored them and got back to their dispute.

"Look, just because you live in here doesn't give you the right to be a pain in the ass...so shut the fuck up!"

The tall rebellious teen feigned a look of pain on his face, "It's a free country."

"He's just doing it to get you angry, so just ignore him…" The popular girl pleaded.

Jean rolled his head to her, "Sweets, you couldn't ignore me if you tried," He remarked to her and she rolled her eyes.

Mikasa turned her head slowly to face the front and there was a moment of silence.

"So…" Jean interjected, "So! Are you guys like boyfriend/girl-friend? Steady dates? Looovers?" He stopped and looked at Eren with puppy dog eyes, "Come on Sporto, level with me. Do you slip her the hot...beef...injection?"

The two turned to him fuming, "Go to hell, asshole!" She screamed.

"Enough!"

From inside Ackermans office he yelled, "Hey! What the fucks going on in there!?"

A few seconds passed and he didn't hear anything.

"Smug little pricks…"

* * *

Back in the library everyone was looking at each other until Eren turned back around and muttered, "Horseface…"

Getting up from his chair, Jean walked over near Mikasa and Eren and jumped up onto a railing near one of the staircases.

"How about we close that door? We can't have a party with Ackerman staring us down every second."

Armin scratched the back of his neck, "Well, you know the door's supposed to stay open…"

"So what?"

Eren intervened rudely, "So why don't you just shut up? There's four other people in here y'know."

"Oh my god, it can count! Y'see I knew you had to be smart to be a...a wrestler?"

"Who are you to judge anybody anyways?"

"Really," Mikasa agreed.

"Y'know asshole...you don't even count. If you disappeared forever it wouldn't make any difference. You may as well not even exist at this school or at all even."

It may have been that he was hurt or just didn't want to acknowledge the jocks comments, but Jean stayed silent and looked away until thinking of something to say.

"Well...I'll just run right out and join the wrestling team then."

Mikasa and Eren looked at each other in disbelief and laughed while he continued, turning his eyes to the girl.

"Maybe even the prep club! Student council…"

"Nah, they wouldn't take a dumbshit like you," Eren added.

"I'm hurt," Jean feigned until the prep girl tried to rationalize her reasoning.

"You know why guys like you bash everything?"

"Pfft, this should be interesting."

"It's because you're afraid," She finished.

"Oh, God! You good girls are so smart, that's exactly why I'm not arm deep in activities!"

Frustrated, she replied, "You're a big coward."

On the other side of the room Armin was silent but didn't want to be left out and spoke to no one in particular, "I'm in the math club…"

When the blond wasn't heard, Mikasa continued, "See, you're afraid that they won't take you. You don't belong so you just have to dump all over it…"

"Well...it wouldn't have anything to do with you activities people being assholes...now would it?"

"How would you know? You don't even know any of us…"

"Well, I don't know any lepers either, but I'm not gonna run out and join one of their fucking clubs."

Eren narrowed his eyes at the criminal, "How about you watch your mouth asshole."

Armin, still feeling bored and quiet, tried to contribute again.

"I-I'm in the physics club too…"

Jean looked at Mikasa, "S'cuse me a sec," He said, pausing his conversation with the girl and turning to Armin, "What are ya' babbling about now?"

"Well, uh, what I said was...I'm in the math club, the Latin club and the physics club...physics club."

The tall teen nodded as he thought and turned back to Mikasa.

"Hey...Snow White...'you belong to the physics club?"

She scoffed, "That's an academic club."

"So?"

"So...academic clubs aren't like other clubs…"

"Oh, but to dorks like him," He said pointing at Armin, "...they are."

Shifting his view again he faced the nerd.

"What d'you guys exactly do in this academic club of yours?"

The blonde twiddled his thumbs in his hands, "In physics, um, we ah, we talk about physics...about properties of physics."

"So, sorta social, sorta demented, ya?"

"Yeah, well, I guess you could consider it a social situation. I mean there are other children in my club and, uh, at the end of the year we have, um, you know, a big banquet, at the, uh, at the Hilton."

"Ya' load up, ya' party."

"Uh, we get dressed up and stuff but we don't, uh, we don't get high or anything."

Mikasa turned to Jean and commented, "Only burners like you get high."

"And, uh, I didn't have any shoes. So I had to borrow my dad's. It was kinda weird 'cause my mom doesn't like me to wear other people's shoes. And, uh, my cousin Rein...my cousin Reiner from, uh, outside Walls...He got high once and you know, he started eating like really weird foods. And uh, and then he just felt like he didn't belong anywhere. You know, kinda like, you know 'Twilight Zone' kinda."

The so-called Snow White scoffed, "Sounds a lot like you, asshole."

Eren, getting worried that they were too loud, interjected, "Look, if you guys keep up your lover's quarrel, Ackerman's gonna come in...I got a meet this Saturday and I'm not gonna miss it because of you boneheads."

Jean turned, "Oh and wouldn't that just fuckin' bite," He faked and moaned in feigned agony, "Missing a whole wrestling match!"

His acting just made the jock even more enraged.

"You wouldn't know anything about it horseface! You probably've never competed in your whole damn life!"

"Oh, I know...I'm all empty and hurt inside because I'll never get to fulfill my huge admiration of rollin' around on the floor half naked with other guys."

"Heh, you'd never miss it. It's not like you even have any goals."

The taller teen mocked him, "Oh but I do! I wanna be just-like-you! I think all I'd need is just a lobotomy and some skinny ass tights."

"Y-You wear tights?" Armin asked, interested.

Eren turned around to respond, "No, I wear the required uniform."

"So...tights?"

"S-Shut up!"

Suddenly, all of them hear Mr. Ackerman approaching in the hallway and of course the criminal wants to play a trick. Hearing him go back into his office, Jean walks over to the double doors that separate the library from the hallways.

"Hey, you know we aren't supposed to do any disruptive stuff!" Eren warned.

Jean, not paying attention to him at all turns around and points to Armin pretending to be Levi.

"Oi brat, you finish your paper?"

Once finishing his impersonation he checks to see if anyone is in the hallway and when the coast was clear he starts removing a screw from one of the latches on the door.

"What are you trying to do?" Mikasa asked.

Eren belittled, "Drop fucking dead like the horse he is."

* * *

Meanwhile in the hallway, Levi was getting a drink at one of the fountains. Seeing that no one was around to notice him, he flashed a muscular pose and yelled at his reflection in the fountain, "Killatitan!"

It's obvious he's going through a midlife crisis.

* * *

"Jean, that's, that's school property...you know, it doesn't

belong to us. We're not supposed to mess with it." Armin informs.

As he finished his sentence the door slammed shut and Jean ran back to his seat.

The wrestler faked a laugh, "Ha ha, real fucking funny. Now fix it!"

"Y-You should really fix that."

"What am I, a fucking genius?" Kirschtein asked.

"No, you're a fuckin' horse faced asswipe!"

"Wow, you're so god damn funny!"

"Fix the door!"

"Everyone just shut up!"

From outside the library Levi was walking around and stopped when he could hear muffled sounds through the door.

"God damn it!" The short man yells as he pushes his way through the door, "Why is that door closed!?"

Jean furrowed his eyebrows, "How're we s'posed to know? We're not s'posed to move, right?"

Feeling it was hopeless trying to ask the criminal, Ackerman turned to Mikasa.

"Well?"

"We were just sitting here like we were supposed to sir…"

Levi whipped his head back at Jean, "Who closed that damn door?"

"I think a screw fell out," The beat up boy responded.

Eren tried to lighten the blow, "It just closed, sir."

Then the principal questioned the basket case who was quietly sitting in the back row. "Who!?"

The blonde girl made a loud squeak and slammed her face on the desk, hiding her head in a parka she was wearing.

"She doesn't talk, sir," Jean retorted.

"Give me that fuckin' screw."

"I don't have it…"

"Do you want me to yank you outta the seat your ass is planted in and shake it out of you?"

"I don't have it...screws fall out all of the time, the world's an imperfect place…"

"Give it to me, brat!"

"Excuse me, sir, why would anybody want to steal a screw?" The princess interjected.

He turned to her, "Watch it, young lady."

Giving up on getting the answers from them, Levi went over to the closed door and tried to prop it open with a metal chair. When the chair was in the middle of the entrance, him standing on the outside, he let go and the heavy door shut, causing all the teens to laugh.

"God damn it!"

Coming back in again he called out the jock, "Eren Jaeger...get up here. Front and center, let's go."

The boy got up and jogged near the short adult to the annoyance of delinquent.

"Hey, how come Jaeger gets to get up? He gets up, we'll all get up, it'll be anarchy!"

The two standing attempted to move a large metal magazine rack in the doorway.

"That's pretty clever sir, but what if there's a fire? I think violating fire codes and endangering the lives of children would be pretty stupid at this juncture in your career, sir."

Ackerman glared at Eren, "Alright, what the fuck are you doing with this? Get this outta here for fuck's sake! What's the matter with you? Come on!"

"You know the school comes equipped with fire exits at either end of the library…" Armin said, trying to be of assistance, pointing to the exits around the room.

"Show Acker some respect!" Jean said in defense.

Eren sat back down as Levi lead him in.

"I expected better from a god damn varsity letterman," Levi scolded, "You aren't fooling anyone Kirschstein. The next screw that falls out 's gonna be you."

As the adult turned to leave, the rebel murmured, "Eat my shorts."

"What was that?" Levi inquired, turning around.

"Eat...my...shorts!"

"You just got yourself another Saturday, brat!"

"Oh christ…"

"You just bought another one right fucking there!"

"Well, I'm free the Saturday after that...beyond that, I'm gonna have to check my calendar!"

Ackerman's gaze fiercer, "Good! 'Cause it's gonna be fucking filled, we'll keep adding on! You want another? Say the word, just say it! Instead of prison you'll come here! 'You done?"

"Hell no!"

"I'm doing the world a favor!"

"Yeah, so?"

"That's another Saturday. I've got your ass for the rest of your shit life if you don't watch your step! Want another one?"

"...Yes!"

"Then you got one brat!"

Mikasa worried about the criminal to her shock and tried to warn him, "Cut it out!"

"Stop," She mouthed to him.

"'You through?" Their superior continued.

"Not. Even. Close! Shortie!"

"Fucking phenomenal! You just added on!"

"You really think I give a shit?"

"Another..."

Jean glared at him, ready to continue.

"You through, you little shit?"

"Hmm, how many is that?" He asked to no one in particular but Armin gladly chimed in.

"That's, uh, seven including the one when he first came in and you asked Mr. Ackerman here whether Barry Manilow knew that he raided his closet..."

"And now it's eight," He directed at Jean, then turned to Armin, "And you stay the fuck out of it!"

Armin still felt compelled to correct him, "Excuse me, but it's actua-"

"Can it Coconut!" The principal insulted and turned his attention to the delinquent in fury, "You're mine, Kirschstein! For two months I gotcha! I fucking gotcha!"

"What can I say but that I'm stoked!"

"I'm sure that's what you want these brats to believe. You know something, Jean? You should spend less time trying to be a performing monkey and a little more time doing something to yourself. You'd be a little less of a pain in the ass that way."

He turned his attention back to the whole group, "That's it! I'm right outside those shitty doors. The next time I gotta come in I'm ripping asses!"

Levi, giving up on punishing the teen, walked out and shut the door. Right as it closed Jean yelled "EAT MY SHIT" but it was unheard because the echo of the slamming door.

* * *

Looking up, the modern clock read a quarter to eight. The group was bored out of their minds and, like any other human would, tried to keep themselves occupied.

Kirschstein kicked his legs up on the table and set the tip of his shoe on fire, lighting his cigarette.

Mikasa tried passing the time by thinking of no specific thing. To everyone else it looked like she just had a lobotomy and that she was brain-dead.

The bowlcut teen played with his balls but felt as though he was being watched and grabbed his hat to cover his hands.

Jaeger, who was wearing a blue sweatshirt, pulled the loopies back and forth that tightened his hood.

In the back, Annie ripped a thread off of her clothes and wrapped it around her index finger until it turned purple.

After putting the flame out on his now burned boot, Jean kicked his head back and played the air guitar, hearing a song in his head.

The basket-case took a pen and started drawing a nature scene with a bridge overlooking a river on the table, not caring whether or not it was allowed.

Finished folding his crude paper football, Eren flicked it across the desk and cheered silently to himself, holding his fisted hands up in the air in victory.

Now that the bridge was done, the blonde looked down and shook her head wildly, adding her dandruff on the top of her art, making it look like snow.

A few drawn out minutes later, everyone face planted.

* * *

Walking in to the library, the last thing the principal wanted to see was the students asleep, but he wasn't that lucky.

"Wake the fuck up!" He threatened but didn't get a response.

After a moment of silence he tried another approach, "Who has to take a shit?"

Still keeping the heads on the table, all the kids raised their hands high.

* * *

The clock now read 10:22 and all of them, well all of them but Annie, moved to a bookcase to the right of the desks. Eren was stretching his arms and legs as Jean tore pages out of a book, throwing them around.

"That's real smart, horse-face," The jock scoffed.

"You're so right…" The lawbreaker responded, "It's wrong to destroy literature…"

Even though he listened to the comment, Jean began to tear out the paper again and continued, "It's so great to read...Y'know, cause Molet really pumps my nads!"

"Mol-yare," Mikasa cut in, correcting his pronunciation.

"I love his work," Armin added in admiration of the author.

Getting bored of the ripping, the delinquent tossed the rest of the now scrapped up book at Armin and pulled out a card catalogue drawer, rifling through the titles.

"Big deal, nothin' to do when you're locked in a vacancy…"

The jock just had to respond in disagreement, "Speak for yourself."

"You think I'd speak for you? I don't speak angry-eyebrows jock."

Getting sick of their spat, the sporty guy turned to Mikasa, "Hey, you grounded tonight?"

She shrugged, "I don't know, my mom said I was but by dad told me to just ignore her."

"There's a big party at Hitch's. Her parents are in Europe. Should be pretty wild."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, can you go?"

"I doubt it…"

"Why?"

The girl sighed, "Well, because if I do what my mother tells me not to do, it's because my father says it's okay. There's this whole big deal, it's endless and it's a total drag. It's like any minute...divorce…"

Jean changed his mood and tried to get involved, "Who do you like better?"

"What?"

"You like your pops better than your mom?"

"Well, they're both strict."

"Nah, I mean if you head to choose between 'em."

The prom queen took a second to think and responded somewhat unsure, "I'd probably go live with my cousin. I don't think either of them actually care about me in the first place...It's like they use me just to get back at each other."

Out of no where, from the back of the room Annie yells, "Ha!"

Everyone turns to the back and stare at her and she just blows her hair out of her eyes and starts to give a creepy smile.

Mikasa tried to get back to the subject, "Shut up!"

"You're just feeling bad for yourself…" Eren concluded.

"Yeah? Well if I didn't then who would?"

"Wow...you're breaking my heart."

"Hey, Sporto…" The felon directed, trying to save her for some reason.

"Yeah?"

Jean jumped down from his spot and gets in Erens face, "You get along with your folks?"

"If I say yes I'm an idiot, right?"

"No way man, you're already an idiot...But if you say you get along with your parents, well you're a liar too."

Jean turns to walk away but is followed by an angry Sporto.

"Y'know horse-face...if we weren't in school right now I'd waste you…"

Kirschstein points his middle finger down at the floor, "Can ya hear this? Want me to turn it up?"

Turning his clenched fist around, Jean flipped the bird at the jock.

Trying to stop a fight from starting, Armin came between them and put a hand on both of their shoulders, "Hey fellas, I mean…"

Jaeger flipped the nerds hand off his shoulder, but the blond continued, "...I don't like my parents either, I don't...I don't get along with them...their idea of parental compassion is just, you know, wacko!"

Jean turned to Armin, "Yo, dork…"

"Y-Yeah?"

"You're, like, a parent's wet dream, 'kay?"

The dork tried talking in his defense, "W-Well that's a problem!"

"Look, I can see you getting all bunged up for them making you wear these...things you call clothes. But face it, you're a Neo-Maxi-Zoom-Dweebie! What would you be doing if you weren't out making yourself a better citizen?"

"Why do you have to insult everybody?" The letterman asked harshly.

"Hey, I'm just being honest, asshole! I'd expect you to know the difference."

"Yeah, well he's got a name, y'know!"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Eren yelled back and turned to the coconut head, "What's your name?"

"Uh, Armin…"

"See?"

"My condolences…" Jean bowed and walked away but Mikasa started to ask him a question.

"What's your name?"

Sure, he could answer the question, but not without something in return, "What's yours?"

"Mikasa…"

"Mi-Kaysa?"

"Mikasa! It's a family name!"

"No, it's a bitch girls name."

"Well, thank you."

"You're welcome…"

"Wait, I'm not a bitch!"

The boy tried to explain, "Well, not presently, but I could see ya' really bitching a man down. Y'know, I don't know if you know this but...there's two kind of bitchy people. There's bitchy people who were born to be bitchy, and then there's bitchy people who were once nice but then became bitchy...so when ya' look at them you can sorta see a nice person inside! Ya' see, you're gonna get married, push out a few kiddies and then, uh…"

He started to mime a nice face turning into a yelling and crazed person, waving their arms around in the air and Mikasa responded by giving him the finger.

"Wow! Such obscene gestures for such a pure and pristine girl!"

The princess retorted resentfully, "I'm not that pristine!"

There was a beat of silence and Jean bent down closer to Mikasa.

"Are you a virgin?"

"..."

"I betcha' a million bucks that you are. Let's end the suspense! Is it gonna be…"

"..."

"...a white weddin'?"

The girl became enraged and embarrassed, "W-Why don't you just shut up!"

"Have you ever kissed a guy on the mouth? Have you ever been felt up? Over the bra, under the blouse, shoes off...hoping to God your parents don't walk in?"

"Are you trying to make me puke on you?" She spat back, now upset, but he continued.

"Over the panties, no bra, blouse unbuttoned, Calvin's in a ball on the front seat past eleven on a school nig-"

"Leave her alone!" Eren defended.

Jean slowly got up from his place next to Mikasa and faced the jock.

The brunet repeated himself, "I said leave her the fuck alone!"

"Heh, you gonna make me?"

"Yeah…"

The delinquent walked up to him, closing more of the gap between them, "Yeah? You and how many of your friends?"

"Just me, just you and me. Two hits. Me hitting you, you hitting the floor! Anytime you're ready pal!"

Jean put his hands up defensively and walked backwards, "Hey, I don't wanna get into this with you man…"

"Why not? You scared?"

"Nah, 'cause I'd kill ya...It's real simple. I'd kill you and your parents would sue me and it'd be a big ass mess and I don't give enough of a rat's ass about you to even bother with it."

"Bull shit…" Eren commented and turned to walk away until Jean took out a switchblade and opened it then stabbed it into a chair near Annie, making the jock even more angry.

"Let's end this right now! You don't talk to her...you don't look at her and hell, you don't even think about her! You understand me?"

"Hey, I'm just tryin' to help her."

Putting their argument at a standstill, Mike, the janitor, came in to the room.

"Hey Mike! How're you doing?" Armin greeted, making Jean question him.

"Your dad works here?"

Armin got a bit embarrassed and lowered his head and Jean continued his conversation with the custodian.

"Uh, Mike?"

"What?"

"Can I ask ya' a question?"

"Yeah, sure…"

"How does one become a janitor?"

"Why, you wanna be a janitor?"

"No way, I just wanna know how one becomes a janitor because Eren here is interested in pursuing a career in the custodial arts!"

"Oh, really? You guys think I'm just some untouchable peasant? Peon? Huh? Maybe so, but following a broom around after shitheads like you for the past eight years I've learned a couple of things...I look through your letters, I look through your lockers...I listen to your conversations, you don't know that but I do...I am the eyes and ears of this institution my friends. By the way, that clock's twenty minutes fast!"

All of the students groaned and Eren cusses, "Shit!"

* * *

Now that all the kids were back in their seats they had nothing to do. Jean, trying to cure the silence, began whistling the marching song from The Bridge on the River Kwai, a movie from 1957. Everyone joined in eventually until Ackerman walked in and Kirschstein changed his whistle to Beethoven's 5th.

"Alright ladies, that's thirty minutes for lunch."

"Here?" Eren asked.

"Here."

"Well I think the cafeteria would be a much more suitable place for us to eat lunch in, sir!"

"Well, I don't care what the fuck you think, Jaeger!"

Jean decided to be a smart ass again and interrupted the two, "Uh, Levi? Excuse me, Leviathan...will milk be made available to us?"

Now the entire group tried to make an excuse.

"I have a very low tolerance for dehydration," Mikasa added.

"I've seen her dehydrate sir, it's pretty gross…" Eren contributed.

The criminal stood up abruptly, "Relax, I'll get it."

"Ah, ah, ah, grab some wood there, bub," Leviathan instructed, making Jean grin as he sat back down, "What, do you think I was born fucking yesterday? You!"

The principal pointed at Eren, "And you!" Next he pointed at Annie in the back who was slumped over on the side of the chair, staring at the ground, "And you! What's her name? Wake her! Wake her up! Come on, on your feet missy! Let's go! This isn't a fucking retirement home!"

The blonde rose to her feet quickly.

"There's a soft drink machine the teachers lounge. Let's go! Quickly!"

* * *

The brunet jock and the basketcase blonde walked together in the halls, her in front and him trailing not far behind.

He tried to interact with the girl without sounding like a total ass, "So, uh, what's your poison?"

There was a beat of silence as she just kept walking. He tried again.

"What'dya drink?"

Silence.

"Just...Just forget I asked," Eren stated dejectedly and two seconds of silence followed before she finally answered him.

"Vodka…"

"Vodka? When do you drink vodka?"

"Whenever, I guess?"

"A lot?"

Leonhardt grinned, "Tons."

"Is that why you're here today?"

The question struck a chord in her and she stayed quiet, prompting him to ask again.

"Why are you h-"

"Why are you here?" She questioned intensely, invading his personal space.

Now's my chance. I gotta act cool. He thought, stopping to lean against the hallway wall.

"I'm, uh, I'm here today because my coach and my father don't want me to blow my ride. See, I get treated differently because, uh, Coach thinks I'm a winner. So does my old man. I'm not a winner because I wanna be one...I'm a winner because I got strength...and, and speed! Kinda like a, uh, race car? That's how involved I am in what's happening to me."

"Oh, that's really interesting. So when are you gonna tell me why you're actually here."

He threw his hands up in the air in defeat, "Forget it…"

* * *

Meanwhile back in the library, Jean, Mikasa, and Armin were sitting around waiting for the cokes.

"Hey, Mikasa...ya' wanna see a picture of a guy with elephantitis of the nuts? Pretty delicious," Jean joked.

"No...No thank you."

"How d'ya think he rides a bike?"

She rolled her eyes and turned away in disgust but he kept going to her disappointment.

"Would you ever consider dating a guy like this?"

"Can't you just leave me alone?"

"I mean if he had that award winning personality, amazing dance moves, and a nice car...But you'd probably have to ride in the back seat because of those colossal nuts he's got."

"You know what I wish I were doing?"

"Oops, watch what you say," The delinquent hushed, "Armin here is a cherry."

The dorky kid furrowed his eyebrows, "C-Cherry?"

Mikasa facepalmed and threw her head back in annoyance, "I wish I was on a plane to France…"

"I-I'm not a cherry!"

"When have you ever gotten laid?" Jean asked, deeply curious.

"I've laiddown lots of times."

"Yeah? Name one."

"She lives in...Canada," He said, thinking of his story on the spot, "Met her at Niagara Falls. You wouldn't know her."

"Ever laid anyone around here?"

Armin shushed the taller boy and, while Mikasa's back was turned, pointed to her.

"Huh? You and 'Kasa did it?"

Hearing her name, the girl turned around, "What are you saying?"

"N-Nothin', nothin'," The nerd reassured her, but turned back to Jean, "Let's just drop it and talk about it later."

"No, it isn't nothing! Drop what!?"

"Well," The criminal told, "Armin here is tryin' to tell me that in addition to the numerous girls in the Niagara Falls vicinity, that presently you and he are riding the hobby horse."

"Little creep!" Mikasa directed at the bowl cut teen.

"N-No I'm not! I'm not! Jean said I was a cherry and I wasn't, that's it! That's all we said!"

"Then why're you motioning to Mikasa?"

"You know I really don't appreciate this Armin..."

"B-But he's lying!"

"Oh, so you weren't just motioning to Mikasa?"

"You know he's lying right?" He asked, still trying to convince her and sweating profusely.

Jean tried to drag the truth out of him,"Were you or were you not motioning to her?"

"Y-Yes...but it was only because I didn't want her to know that I was a virgin, okay?"

The delinquent next to him just stared at him for a minute and the nerd added,"Excuse me for being a virgin..."

Mikasa just laughed, "Why didn't you want me to know that you were a virgin?"

"Because, uh, it's personal business. It's my personal, private business."

"Well, it doesn't sound like you have any busin-" Jean tried joking but was interrupted by an unexpected reply from the prom queen.

"I think it's okay for a guy to be a virgin..."

Her response left Jean slack jawed and his eyes wide in surprise.

"Y-You do?" Armin asked hopefully and Mikasa smiled and nodded.

* * *

As Annie and Eren returned with cans of soda all of them sat down in their spots for lunch.

Mikasa put her shopping that was on the floor in her lap, making Jean curious.

"What's in there?"

"Guess. Where's your lunch?"

"Heh, you're wearin' it," He smirked.

"You're nauseating..."

The felon grabbed a coke and tossed it back to Annie who caught it without even looking up.

The food the Asian girl had for lunch looked so alien to Jean.

"Uh, what's that?"

"It's sushi..."

"Sushi?" He asked again, the word still not ringing a bell.

She tried to educate him, "Rice, raw fish, and seaweed."

"So let me get this straight, you won't accept a guys tongue in your mouth but you're gonna eat...that?"

"Can I just eat?"

"I-I don't know. Give it a try..."

What the other four teens had for lunch wasn't quite as luxurious as Mikasa's.

Eren put a large brown paper grocery bag on the table and took out about three sandwiches, a large bag of potato chips, an apple, a banana, a bag of cookies, and a carton of milk. Well, it was indeed a growing boys lunch.

Annie opened the coke Jean threw her way and it fizzed, overflowing and making a large brown puddle on the table. Since she had no napkins, the blonde slurped the sugary liquid up with her mouth and sucked it off her fingers, slowly removing the digits as saliva trailed off them.

At the other table Jean was staring at Eren which seemed to be bothering him, "What's your problem, horse face?"

The basketcase opened her sandwich and, not interested in the protein, tossed the meat that was on it behind her and it unintentionally stuck to a large statue behind them. Next she took out a few pixie stixs and poured them all over the sandwich. To make it even more unhealthy the blonde put some Cap'n Crunch on top, put the bread over it, and crushed with her palms. After her Diabetes Sandwich was complete she loudly chomped on it. Maybe it wasn't her intention but everyone's eyes were on her.

Jean stood up and sat next to Armin and snatched his bag lunch, "So, what're we having today?"

"It's, uh, your usual, standard lunch I guess..."

Reaching into the bag, the teen pulled out a thermos, set it on the table, and pointed at it.

"'S it milk?"

"Soup."

Kirschstein reached in again and pulled out a small juice box. The brain tried to reach and get his lunch back but his hand was slapped away and he answered the question, "It's apple juice..."

"I can read! Wow, PB & J with the crusts cut off...Well Armin, this 's a very nutritious meal. All the food groups are represented perfectly. Who'd your mom marry, Mr. Rogers?"

"Uh, no. Mr. Arlert..."

Eren and Mikasa smiled at each other at the boys comment and Jean stood.

"Here's my impression of life at big Min's house..."

He began to switch roles.

" **Son!** Yeah dad? **How's your day, pal?** Great dad, how's yours? **Super! Say son, how'd you like to go fishing this weekend?** Great Dad, but I've got homework to do! **That's alright son. You can do it on the boat!** Geee! **Dear, isn't our son swell?** Yes dear, isn't life swell?"

The teen mimed the mother kissing the father and vice versa but after a beat of silence had the father punch the mother in the face. It suddenly wasn't as funny as before.

"Alright, then what about your family?" Eren prompted, making Jean put himself out there.

"Oh, my family? Heh, that's easy."

The delinquent changed his mood and pointed his finger forward, pretending to be his father and using a Jersey accent.

" **Stupid, worthless, no good, God damned, freeloading, son of a bitch, retarded, bigmouth, know it all, asshole, jerk!** "

"You forgot ugly, lazy, disrespectful," He interjected as his mother until his father slapped his invisible mother.

" **Shut up bitch! Go fix me a turkey pot pie!** "

Now he added himself.

"What about you Dad? **Fuck you!** No, Dad, what about you? **Fuck you!** "

Jean gradually became louder, "No! Dad! What about you! **FUCK YOU!** "

The criminal reached out and showed his father punching him.

After a moment of silence Armin asked, "Is that for real?"

"You wanna come over sometime?"

Eren glared at him, "That's bullshit. It's all part of you stupid image and I don't believe a damn word of it."

It wasn't extremely obvious but deep inside Jean he felt hurt after just talking about his abuse so openly only to be called a liar.

"You don't believe me?"

"Not one bit..."

"No?"

"Did I stutter?"

Rolling up his sleeve, Jean walked over to Eren to reveal a circular shaped burn on the middle of his arm.

"'You believe this, Sporto? Huh? Y'know it's about the size of a cigar...Do I stutter," He asked, emphasizing every word, "You see, this is what ya get in my house when you spill paint in the garage."

Feeling he proved his pointed the abused teen started walking away to the back of the room.

"See, I don't think I need to sit here with you fuckin' dildos anymore!" Jean spat angrily.

He stomped over to the map table, pushed all the papers on the floor, and loudly climbed up from the piece of furniture to the second story balcony where he let his legs dangle from between handrails and hit his forehead roughly against the wood.

Mikasa angrily turned to Eren, "You shouldn't have said that!"

"How could I know? I mean he lies about everything anyways!"

* * *

In Ackerman's office he held an orange in his mouth and attempted to pour coffee out of his thermos but the top comes off and spills all over his desk and papers.

"Fuck!"

* * *

After cleaning up the mess Levi walked the hallways, complaining to himself, "Coffee...looks like they scrape the shit off the bottom of the Mississippi River. Everything's fucking polluted..."

Now that Levi was gone, the coast was clear for Jean to sneak out of the library and everyone else followed like ducklings.

At the front of the walkers was Jean and Mikasa close to each other while Armin and Eren next and Annie trailing at the back.

"How do you know where he went?" The princess asked in uncertainty.

He responded, not even looking at her, "I don't."

"Then how do you know when he'll be back?"

"Like I said before, I don't," Jean turned and smirked at her, "Bein' bad feels pretty good, huh?"

Armin turned turned to Eren, "What's the point of going to Jean's locker?"

"Heh, beats me..."

"Why are we risking getting caught?" The blond asked as his questions began to anger the hot headed wrestler.

"I dunno, man."

"So then what are we doing...?"

"You ask me one more question and I swear to god..."

Armin put his hands up defensively, "S-Sorry!"

When they arrived at his locker, the delinquent opened the bottom section and a small blade fell from the top like a guillotine. It was a mess and papers flew out.

Erens face twisted up, "Slob..."

"My maid's on vacation."

Jean pulled out a rolled up brown paper bag and grabbed a sack of marijuana from inside then walked forward.

The nerd raised his eyebrows, "Drugs..."

"Screw that Kirschstein, put it back!" Eren warned.

"Drugs," Armin gasped, "The boy had marijuana..."

Mikasa quickly walked after Jean.

"T-That was marijuana!"

"Shut it Armin!"

Eren followed the two down the hall, leaving the two blondes. The girl had her mouth wide open.

"Do you approve this?" He asked and walked away.

Now that she was alone, Annie quickly snatched the lock off of Jean's locker and followed them.

The group walked around the hall for a while and decided to make a plan of return.

"Alright, we'll cross through the lab, and then we'll double back," Jean directed but the jock threatened him.

"You better be right. If Ackerman cuts us off it's you fault, horseface!"

While walking back they see Levi down one of the halls. They all scurry away down various lines of lockers. At one corner he appeared again and they all almost slipped on top of each other but made it away. Once the principal was out of sight they stopped.

"Wait, wait, hold it!" Jean stopped them, "We gotta go through the cafeteria!"

"No, activities hall," Eren argued.

"You're a fucking idiot! You have no idea what you're talking about!"

"No, you don't know what you're fucking talking about!"

Annie made a shrill squeak to shut the two up.

"We're done listening to you," The jock decided, "We're going this way."

No one wanted to argue with him so they just followed Eren but ran into a hall closed by an iron gate.

"Shit!" The brunet cussed.

"Greeeeeeat idea, Jaegoff!"

"Fuck off!"

Mikasa turned to Eren, "Fuck you! Why didn't you listen to Jean?"

Armin started to panic, "Werescrewedwerescrewed."

"Nah, just me," The criminal answered, "Get back to the library, keep your unit on this!"

The next thing Armin knew, pot had been stuck in his underwear forcefully and Jean ran off singing 'I wanna be an airborne ranger' loudly enough for Ackerman to hear, and of course, he did.

The rest of them ran back to the book room like hell on wheels.

"That goddamn son of a bitch!" Levi swore, scouting for Jean until he finds him alone in the gym playing basketball.

The teen runs up to the basket, "Three...two...one!" He commentated and then dunked the ball in.

"Jean! What is this? What the fuck are you doing here, what is this shit!?"

"Oh, hey!"

"Out! It's fucking over! Get out of here now!"

"Doncha wanna hear my excuse, sir?"

"Out!"

"I'm thinkin' of tryin' out for a scholarship."

"Gimme the ball, brat."

After faking the ball at Ackerman he sets it down and rolls it to him only to have it be kicked right at him, but he dodges.

* * *

Levi pushed Jean through the door and into the room where all the others were, "Get your shit, let's go! Mr. Smartass here took it upon himself to go to the gymnasium. Sorry to say but you're going to be without his services from here on out."

The teen grabbed his stuff and turned to the principal, "B-O-O H-O-O!"

"You think everything's a big fucking joke, huh Kirschstein? That false alarm you pulled Friday? False alarms are really damn funny, aren't they...What if your home, what if your family...no, what if your dope was on fire?"

"That's not gonna happen, sir. It's in Arlert's briefs."

Eren laughed and the adult turned to him, "Something funny, Jaeger? You think this shit is cute? You think he's bitchin', is that it? Lemme tell you something. Look at 'im, he's a god damn bum."

He turned to everyone in the room, "You wanna see something hilarious? Go visit Jean Kirschstein in five years. You'll see how god damned funny he is!" Levi darted his eyes to the criminal, "What's the matter, Jean? You gonna cry? Let's go, brat…"

As the man went to grab his shoulder, Jean shoved it off, "Keep your baby hands off me! I expect better manners from you, Leviathan!"

Kirschstein took his sunglasses out of his pocket and laid them in front of Eren, "For better hallways vision!"

As he was escorted out he shoved everything on the front desk just like he did when he first came to detention.

* * *

Shoving Jean against some cardboard boxes, Levi lectured him.

"That's the last damn time, Jean. That's the last time you make me look shitty in front of those brats, hear me? I make $31,000 a year and I got a home and I'm not about to throw it away on some punk like you...Someday though, someday. When you're out of this shit hole and you've forgotten all about it...and they've forgotten all about you and you're wrapped up in your own pathetic hell of a life...I'm gonna be there and I'm gonna kick the living shit out of you. I'm gonna knock your dick in the fucking dirt!"

"You threatening me?"

"What're you gonna do about it? You think anybody's gonna believe you? You think anybody's gonna take your word over mine? I'm feared here. They're scared of me, I'm a respected guy...you're a lying sack of shit and everybody knows it. Oh, you're a real tough guy, huh? Get on your feet, brat! Let's see how tough you fuckin' are! I wanna know right now! Come on! I'll give you the first punch, let's fucking go! Come on, right here, right in my fucking face! Take a shot! One shot, that's all I need, just one swing…"

Jean looked straight through him, terrified and backing down.

Ackerman fakes a punch at Kirschstein he flinches, "That's what I thought, you gutless shit."

After the principal left and locked the door, the criminal climbed into a hatch in the ceiling and disappears.

* * *

Jean currently was navigating his way through the school's heating duct and telling a story to himself to keep himself busy.

"A naked blonde walks into a bar with a poodle under one arm and a two foot salami under the other. She lays the poodle on the table. Bartender says: "I suppose you won't be needing a drink." The naked lady sa-"

The ceiling from under him gave and he fell through screaming, "Oh shiiiiiiiiit!"

* * *

The grumpy man was inside of the faculty restroom and was trying to cleanse the toilet before using to the best of his ability. He pulled out a paper toilet cover from a dispenser and set it down on the seat but right before sitting the sound of Jean falling was heard.

"God damn brat!"

* * *

Getting up from the large fall, Jean walks down the stairs to the group, "Forgot my pencil…"

From down the hall Ackerman is approaching so the criminal hid under Mikasa and Erens table, "What the fuck is going on in there? What was that ruckus?"

"Uh, what...what ruckus?" The jock asked nervously.

"I was in my office and I heard a ruckus!"

Armin tried to help, "Could you describe the ruckus, sir?"

"Watch that tongue brat or it'll get cut out."

From under the desk, Jean is scrunched up next to the preppy girls legs. As he tried to get more comfortable he accidentally whacked his head against the top of the table and groaned loudly in pain. The teens coughed over him, trying to pretend it was them.

"What the fuck was that? What was that noise?"

Jean, after recovering from hitting his head, looked and put his head between Mikasa's gams so he could see her pink panties.

"What noise, sir?"

Mikasa added, "Yeah, sir, what noise..."

The girl squealed and blushed as the others tried to cover her noises by faking a coughing fit.

"That noise? Was that the noise you were talking about, sir?"

The principal deadpanned, "No, it wasn't. That wasn't the noise I was talking about. I didn't catch you this time, but you can bet I will."

The previously quiet Annie laughed quietly at him.

"You make book on that, girl!" He scolded Annie and turned to Mikasa, "And you! I won't be made an ass of!"

He stormed out but unknowingly had a toilet seat cover stuck to his ass.

All of them laughed except Mikasa who was slapping Jean numerous times for creeping under the table.

"Hey, hey! It was an accident!"

"You're an asshole!"

"So sue me then..."

After apologizing to the girl, Jean walked over to Armin and held his hand out, "So, Ahab...Kybo Mein Doobage…"

The nerd reached into his underwear, grabbed the marijuana, and gave it to the criminal who then walked away to smoke it.

"Hey wastoid, you aren't gonna blaze it in here!" Eren threatened but he didn't listen.

The next thing he knew, Mikasa ran after him and Armin as well, leaving him and Annie.

"Shit…"

Eren followed.

* * *

Armin, Jean, and Mikasa all sat in a circle laughing hysterically after blazing it up not only a few minutes before.

The criminal lit up the girl up and she ungracefully coughed the smoke out as Armin laughed at her.

The blond exhaled and tried to eat the smoke, "Chicks cannot hold der smoke! That's what it is!"

"D'you know how popular I am? I-I'm so popular, everybody loves me so much at this school…"

"Poor baby," Jean scoffed.

Armin waved Mikasa over to him and then falls over.

From the second floor Eren comes out from a smoke filled room, inhales another puff, and then starts dancing and running across the entire top floor while punching flags and then he rips off his jacket. Everyone started laughing and applauding him on.

When he returned to the room he goes in, shuts the door, and screams at the top of his lungs, shattering the glass.

* * *

While all the teens were getting high off their ass, Ackerman was in the basement reading through confidential files, talking to himself.

"Oh Springer...a history of slight mental illness? No wonder he's fucked up."

"Afternoon, Levi…" Mike greeted, entering with his cart of cleaning supplies.

"Mike. How are you?"

"Good…"

"Great...need something?"

"What're you doing in the basement files?"

"Just...doing a little homework."

"Heh, homework?" The big nosed man laughed and came over to look at the files, "Confidential files...hmm?"

"Mike...this is a sensitive area and I'll tell you...certain people would be pretty god damn embarrassed. I'd appreciate it if this would be something that we'll keep a secret."

"What's in it for me Shorts?"

"Well, what do you want?"

"Y'got fifty bucks?"

"What?"

"Fifty bucks."

* * *

Armin and Eren sat together near the couches laughing as Annie watched from behind the statue.

"Nah man, no; you got a middle name?" The brunet asks.

"I guess, yeah."

The basketcase, finally taking interest in the conversation, walked over to them, "Your name is Herman like Moby Dick."

Both of the boys looked at her in confusion as she continued.

"...your birthday is November 3rd, you're five-three, you weigh a hundred and twenty one pounds, and your social security number is 0-4-9-3-8-0-9-1...3."

The jock stared at her with fascination, "Holy shit, are you psychic?"

"No…"

"Well would you tell me how you know all this about me and why I shouldn't think you're some kind of stalker?" Armin asked worriedly.

Annie reached into her large blue bag and took out his billfold, "Stole your wallet."

"Give it back…"

"No…"

"Hey! Give it back!"

Slowly and reluctantly she hands back over the wallet and the nerd checks inside it to make sure she didn't steal anything.

"Oh that's great, you're a thief too?" He said, dejected.

"I'm not a thief!"

"Alright, multi-talented then?"

"What's there to steal anyways? Two dollars, a picture of your family, and a beaver shot?"

Eren scrunched his eyebrows together, "A what?"

"A nude pic. I saw it and it's pretty damn perverted."

"Let me see!"

* * *

Jean and Mikasa sat alone on the other side of the room as he was brushing his teeth with one of her makeup brushes and she was looking through the pictures of girls in the boys wallet.

"Are these all your girlfriends?"

"Eh, some of them."

"Some? What about the others?"

"Some I consider my girlfriends and some...I just consider I guess…"

"Consider what?"

"Whether or not I'd wanna hang out with 'em."

"You don't believe in a 1:1 person ratio?"

"Do you?"

She answered quietly, "Yeah, I mean isn't that the way it should be?"

"Not for me."

"And why's that?"

Jean tried to avoid the question that he was clearly uncomfortable with, "Well, uh, why do you got so much shit in your purse?"

"Why do you have so many girlfriends?"

"I asked first!"

The girl shrugged, "I guess...I never throw anything away?"

"Neither do I."

"Oh…"

* * *

Eren was looking through Armin's wallet, "Dude, this is the worst fake ID I've ever seen. You do realize you made yourself sixty eight right?"

"I know. I goofed it."

"Why would you need a fake ID?"

"Duh, so I can vote!"

Suddenly, Annie looked up at them, "You wanna see what's in my bag?"

Both of them yelled back rudely, "No!"

She was hurt and resentful so just to spite them she dumped all the contents of the bag onto the couch. Tampons, pads, papers, cream bottles, combs, and many other items were now on the seat.

Eren practically jumped, "Holy shit! What's all that stuff?"

"Do you always carry this much crap in your bag?" Armin asked.

"Yeah...I always carry this much crap...in my bag. You never know when you may have to jam…"

"Are you gonna be like a shopping bag lady? You know like, sit and talk to inanimate objects?" The blond wondered.

"I'll do what I have to do."

"But why do you have to do anything in the first place?"

"My life at home is...unsatisfying to say the least."

"So...you're going to subject yourself to the violent streets of Walls because you don't think your life at home is satisfying?"

"Why would I have to live in the streets? I could go to the ocean, the country, the mountains. There's Israel, Africa, Afghanistan…"

Armin looked at Eren hopefully, "Uh, hey do you wanna get in on this? Annie here says she wants to run away because her home life is not up to par really."

"Isn't everyone's though? I mean, if it wasn't people would just wanna live with their parents forever, right?"

"Yeah, I get that. But I think that hers goes a little bit beyond, you know, what guys like you and me consider normal unsatisfying."

"You know what, nevermind. Just...forget it, everything's fine!" Annie interrupted and stuffed everything back into her purse.

"Hey, wait! What's the deal?" The jock asked her worriedly.

"What's the deal? There is no deal, Sporto. Just fucking forget it. Leave me alone."

"Hold up, hold up. You have all that stuff in your purse so either you really wanna run away or you want people to think you wanna run away."

"Just...just eat shit!" She yelled and stormed off.

"Well then," Armin said awkwardly, "That girl is like an island with herself…"

Eren quickly gets up and goes after her. He see's her standing upstairs next to a bookshelf.

"Hey, you wanna talk?"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Just go away…"

"Okay, then where do you want me to go?"

"Go away!"

As he turns to go away Annie starts to weep quietly, "You have problems…"

"Oh, I have problems?"

"Yeah, you do everything everybody ever tells you to, that's your problem!"

"Fine, but I wasn't the one who dumped my purse out on the couch and invited people into my problems now did I. So what's wrong? What is it? Is it bad? Real bad? Parents…?"

"Yeah…" She cries silently and he nods.

"What do they do to you?"

"They ignore me…"

"Yeah…"

Inside they both felt like crying but kept it to themselves.

* * *

In the basement both Levi and Mike were sitting down in the file room.

"Mike, what'd you want to be when you were young?"

"I wanted to be John Lennon…"

"Don't fuck around Mike, I'm trying to make some sort of point here. I've been teaching for twenty two damn years and every year the kids get more and more arrogant."

"That's bullshit. The kids haven't changed, it's just you. You took this position 'cause you thought it'd be easy and you wouldn't have to do much, right? Thought you could have summers off and then you found out it was actually difficult and that bummed your ass out."

"These brats turned on me...They think I'm some big fuckin' joke."

"If you were sixteen what would you think of yourself Levi?"

"Hey...Mike, you think I give a rats ass what these kids think of me?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Think about this...when you and I get old these...these brats, they're gonna be running the fucking country."

"Yeah, so what?"

"When I'm older these kids are gonna take care of me."

"Pfft, don't bet on that!"

* * *

All of the teens were together now, gathered on the floor near the door, leaning against railings and pillars.

"What would I do for a million bucks?" Eren pondered, "I guess I'd do as little as possible."

Mikasa sighed, "That's boring…"

"Yeah? Well how am I s'posed to answer?"

"Would you drive to school naked?"

He laughed, "Would I have to get out of the car…?"

"Obviously."

"Spring or winter."

"Either. Spring."

"In front or in back?"

"Either."

"Uh...yeah I would."

"I'd do that," Annie interjected, causing all of them to look at her, "I'll do anything sexual and I wouldn't need money to do it…"

"Liar," Mikasa claimed.

"Yeah? I already have. I've done most things except the stuff that's illegal...I'm a nymphomaniac."

The prom queen rolled her eyes, "Another lie…"

"Do your parents know about this?" Armin inquired.

"The only person I told was my psychiatrist."

Eren's mouth hung open a bit, "A-And what'd he do when you told him?"

She smirked, "He nailed me."

"How nice..." Mikasa grimaced.

"I don't think legally it counted as rape because I paid him."

"He's an adult!"

Annie was relishing the attention that she never received at home, "Oh yeah, he's married too."

The Asian girl's lip curled up in disgust, "Do you not see how revolting that is...?"

"Well, it was the first few times."

"First few times? Are you saying you did it more than once?"

"Are you hard of hearing or something? Yeah, I did."

"Are you crazy?"

The nerd averted his gaze, "Well, she does it with her shrink I'd think so."

The intrusive basketcase turned to Mikasa, "So, have you ever done it?"

"I don't have a psychiatrist..."

"How about with a normal person."

"Didn't we already talk about this?"

"Yeah," Jean responded, "But you never answered the question, Sweets."

"Why would I discuss my private life with strangers?"

Annie prodded further, "'s kind of a double-edged sword, isn't it?"

"What?"

"If you say you haven't then you're a prude. But if you say you have you're a slut. It's a trap. When you want to you can't, but when you do you regret it.

"Wrong..."

"Oh, so you're a tease then?"

Eren scoffed, "She's so a tease..."

"Why don't you go shove it."

"You're a tease and you know you know it. All girls are teases!"

The criminal looked at him, "Hey, she's only a tease if what she does gets you hot."

"I-I don't do anything!" She urged.

"And that's why you're a tease," The blonde concluded.

"Fine, then let me ask you a few questions."

Annie started to get a bit defensive, "I already told you everything about me!"

"No you haven't. Doesn't it bother you at all to sleep with someone without being in love? Don't you want respect?"

"I don't do it to get respect. That's the difference between you and me."

"Yeah, not the only difference I hope," Mikasa said under her breath.

"Face it, you're a tease," Jean told her.

"I'm not a tease!"

"Of course you are! You said it yourself that sex is a weapon and you use to to get respect."

She pursed her lip, "No, I didn't say that. She twisted my words around."

"Uh huh, then what do you use it for?"

"I-I don't use it period!" She retorted on the urge of tears.

"Are you medically frigid or is it psychological?"

"I didn't mean it that way! You're all putting words into my mouth!"

All of the guys started asking her why she wouldn't answer the question continuously and without hesitation. There was no room for her to breathe as they breathed down her neck so she finally gave them what they wanted.

"No, I never did it!" Mikasa screamed.

After a beat if silence Annie spoke up, "I never did it. I'm not a nymphomaniac...I'm a compulsive liar."

"You bitch! You did that to fuck me over!"

The blonde blushed and turned her head away, "I'd do it though...when you love someone it's okay..."

"God you're so weird. You don't talk all day and then when you talk you dump all these lies all over me!"

"Look, you're just pissed that she got you to admit something you didn't want to say," Eren said in Annie's defense.

"Fine, but that doesn't make it less odd..."

"What's odd about it? We're all pretty odd, right? Some of us are just better at hiding it."

"How are you odd?"

"He can't think for himself," The basketcase answered for him.

"She's right," He confirmed, "you guys know what, uh, I did to get in here, right? I...I taped Bertholdt Fubar's buns together."

Armin turned to him, shocked, "That was you?"

"Yeah, you know him?"

"Yeah..."

"Then you know how hairy he is, right? Well, when they pulled the tape off most of his hair came off and, uh, some skin too," He told them shamefully.

"Oh my god..." The Asian girl gasped calmly.

"And the bizarre thing is that I did it for my old man," He admitted, "...I tortured this poor guy because I wanted my dad to thi I was cool. He always goes off about how the times when he was in highschool and all the wild things he did. I always got the feeling he was, uh, he was disappointed that I didn't did something to someone, right? So I'm...I'm sitting in the locker room taping up my knee and Bertholdt's a few lockers down from me undressing. He's...kinda skinny, weak, and I start thinking about dad and how he feels about weakness. The next thing I knew I, uh, I jumped on top of Funar and start wailing on 'im. My friends started laughing and cheered me on. Afterwards when I was sittin' in Ackerman's office all I could think about was Bertholdt's father and him...having to go home and tell him what happened. The humiliation...the fucking humiliation he must've felt...It must've been unreal..."

Halfway through his story, Eren started crying but was determined to finish.

"I mean, how are you s'pposed to apologize for something like that? It's all because of me and...and my old man. I, I fucking hate him! He's like this...he's like some mindless machine that I can't even relate to anymore..."Eren, you've got to be number one! I won't accept any losers in this family...Your intensity is for shit! Win! Win! **Win!** " You son of a bitch," He broke down, "You know sometimes I wish my limbs would just give and I wouldn't be able to wrestle anymore so he'd just forget all about me..."

The room went silent and all that could be heard was Eren weeping with his head hung low and hair ruffled until Jean tried to lighten the situation.

"Maybe my old man and your old man should get together and go bowling."

The jock raised his head up and laughed briefly.

"It's kind of like me, you know, with my grades," Armin tried to tell his situation to the others as Eren had, "It's like when I look in the mirror and I don't like what I see, I really don't."

Mikasa looked at him curiously, "Why don't you like yourself?"

"Because I'm stupid...I'm failing shop. We had this assignment to make this ceramic skinless human, and uh, we had eight weeks to make it like a lamp and when you cut this nape of its neck with a knife it was, uh, supposed to light up...my light didn't go on. I got an F. I've never gotten an F in my life... When I signed up for the course I thought that I was playing it real smart. I thought I'd take it and it'd be a real easy way to keep up my grade point average."

"Oh? And why'd you think it'd be easy?" Jean asked.

"Well I mean, have you seen the idiots that take shop?"

"I take shop," He deadpanned, offended, "You must be a fuckin' idiot!"

"I'm an idiot because I can't make a lamp?"

"No, you're a genius because you can't make a lamp..."

"What do you know about trigonometry?"

"Man, I could care less about that."

"Jean, without trigonometry there would be no engineering," The blond argued.

"Without lamps there'd be no light!"

"Okay," The prom queen interrupted, "neither of you is better than the other..."

Annie, feeling left out, added, "I can write with my toes. I can also eat, brush my teeth…"

"With your feet?"

"...play Heart & Soul on the piano."

"I can make pasta!" Armin grinned.

Mikasa turned to the quiet jock trying to cheer him up, "What can you do?"

"I can, uh, tape all your buns together…"

Everyone laughed until Jean turned to the black haired girl.

"I wanna see what Mikasa can do."

She furrowed her eyebrows, "I can't do anything."

"Everybody can do something…"

"Well...there's one thing I can do-No, forget it, it's too embarrassing."

"You ever seen Wild Kingdom? I mean Erwin Smith's been doing that show for thirty years."

"Fine, but you better swear you won't laugh...ugh, why am I actually doing this…" She sighed.

The girl pulled a mauve lipstick out of one of her pockets, opens it, places it between her breasts, and applies it from her cleavage. As she lifted her head there was no smudge and it was perfect. As everyone clapped, Jean applauded sarcastically and slow.

"That's awesome! Where'd you learn to do that?" Eren asked, intrigued.

"Camp, seventh grade."

Jean smirked, "That was great, Mikasa...my image of you is totally blown."

"What the fuck's your problem?" Annie rudely asked.

"Didn't I just say?"

Eren turned to him, "You fucking prick!"

"What, you care what I think? I thought you said I don't even count, right? If I disappeared forever it wouldn't make a difference at all...I may as well not even exist at this school, remember?" The criminal turned to Mikasa, "And you...you don't like me anyway!"

"I have feelings too!" She answered.

"God, you're so pathetic," He chuckled and suddenly turned serious, "Don't you ever...ever compare yourself to me, 'kay!? You got everything, and me? I got shit! You're fuckin' Snow White! The school would probably shut down if you weren't here!...I like that scarf Mikasa."

"Shut up," She said quietly.

"Is that real cashmere?"

"Shut up!"

"I bet they are. Did you work for the money to buy that?"

"Shut...your mouth!"

"Or did your daddy buy it?"

The girl cried, sniveling while furious at the boy.

"I bet he bought it for you, right? Probably a Christmas gift! You know what I got for Christmas this year? It was a peachy keen year at the old Kirschstein family! I got a carton of cigarettes. Dad grabbed me and said "Smoke up Jeanbo!" Okay? So go home and cry to you papa and not here, 'kay?"

After his sudden outburst everyone was tongue-tied for a minute.

Eren looked at his hands, "God, are we gonna be like our parents?"

The prom queen shook her head, "Not me...ever."

Annie looked at her coldly, "It's unavoidable."

"What happens?"

"When you grow up, your heart dies."

"So? Who cares?" Jean scoffed.

The blonde was misty-eyed, "I care."

"Um, I was thinking," Armin cut in, "I know it's kind of an odd time to ask this but, uh, what's going to happen to us on Monday when we're all together again? I consider you guys my friend...am I wrong?"

"I don't think so," Eren responded.

"So then on Monday...what do we do? What happens?"

Mikasa looked at him, "You mean are we still friends? If we're friends now, that is?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Do you want the truth?"

"I think so, yeah."

"I really don't think so…"

"Do you mean all of us or just Jean?" The basketcase asked, glowering.

"All of you…"

The jock turned to her mockingly, "Hey, that's one real nice attitude Mikasa!"

"Be honest Eren...if Armin came up to you in the hallway what would you do? You would be there with all the sport people. I know exactly what you would do. You would say hi to him and when he left you'd cut him all up so your friends wouldn't think you really liked him!"

"No!"

"Alright, what if I went up to you?" Annie pried.

"The same thing."

Jean, sick of her selfish attitude, yelled in her face, "You're such a shrew!"

"Why? Because I'm telling the truth?"

"No! 'Cause you know how shitty it is to do that to someone! You don't have the balls to stand up to your little friends and tell 'em that you like who you like!"

"Then what about you, you hypocrite! Why don't you take Annie to a heavy metal vomit party or take Armin out to the parking lot at lunch and get high? What about Eren, what about me? What would your friends say if you and I were walking down the hall together? You all would probably laugh like crazy and then you would tell them you're doing it with me so they'd forgive you for being seen with me, right?"

The criminal blew a gasket, "Don't you ever talk about my friends! You don't know any of my friends, you don't look at any of my friends, and you certainly wouldn't condescend to speak to any of them so you just stick to the things you know: shopping, nail polish, your father's BMW, and your poor rich drunk mom in the Caribbean!"

"Shut up!" She sobbed furiously and pained, but he just kept going.

"...and as far as being concerned about what's gonna happen when you and I walk down the hallways, you can fuckin' forget it 'cause it ain't gonna happen! Just bury your head in the sand and wait for prom!"

The Asian girl stared straight into his eyes with the most hurt face he'd ever seen as angry tears ran down her porcelain skin, "I hate you…"

"Yeah? Good."

A long drawn out silence filled the library up till the point when Armin spoke.

"I guess Annie and I are better people than you guys are...Us weirdos…" He stated, turning to her, "Would you do that to me?"

"I...Don't have any friends…"

"Then what if you did?"

"If I did then I don't think they would mind."

Eren, wanting to not look like a total dick to Annie, tried to warp his opinion, "I just wanna say that I wouldn't do that...I won't! I think that's really shitty…"

"Your friends wouldn't mind because they look up to us," The prom queen concluded.

"You're so conceited, Mikasa," Armin laughed, "You're so conceited. You're so full of yourself...why?"

"I'm not saying that to be conceited!" She cried, "I hate it! I hate going along with everything my friends say!"

"Then...then why do you do it?"

"I just...I don't know. You don't understand. You're not friends with the same kind of people me and Eren are friends with. You don't understand the kind of pressure they can put on you!"

"I don't understand it?" He asked, appalled, "You think I don't understand pressure? W-Well...well f-fuck you!"

The brainiac hides his face in his arm as he cried.

"You don't know why I'm here, do you? I'm here because Ms. Zoe found a gun in my locker…"

Jaeger's eyebrows furrowed as he heard the boy's statement, "Why'd you have a gun?"

"I tried. You..you pull the trunk on it and the light's supposed to go on...and it didn't go on. I mean, I-"

"What's the gun for Armin?" He pushed.

"J-Just forget it…"

"You brought it up!"

"I can't have an F, I just can't and my parents can't either! Even if I got amazing grades the rest of the semester I'm still only a B and everything is ruined for me!"

"Oh, Armin…" Mikasa said in pity, then the blond hit a wooden chair next to him in frustration.

"So I considered my options…"

She looked at him worriedly, "Killing yourself isn't an opti-"

"W-Well I didn't do it, did I? No…"

"It was a handgun?" Annie inquired.

"No, it was a flare gun that went off in my locker."

Eren tried to contain his laughter, "R-Really?"

"It's not funny…"

Even though he denied it, in the end they all laughed, including Armin.

"Yes it is…" He admitted, "That stupid elephant was destroyed."

"You wanna know what I did to get in here?" The basketcase added as Eren smiled at her, "I...I did nothing. I didn't have anything better to do."

She looked away shyly as they continue to laugh, "You're all laughing at me…"

"No!" Eren denied.

Sooner or later she laughed as well, "Yeah you are!"

* * *

A while later one of them had the idea to put on some music so Armin went up to the records room on the second floor. He flipped through some songs until finding one with a strong beat and then the blond jumpily moved to the vinyl shelf and threw some of them across the room.

Downstairs they had spread out all the desks and tables and Annie twirled around fluidly as her arms swept around her like an airplane and Jean sat on the top of the statue headbanging. Armin walked out of the room banging each surface like a drum and held onto the door whipping his head.

On the middle platform of one of the two stairs, Mikasa did an intricate dance and looked like she was focusing only on herself and the music playing as Eren had his foot up on a ledge of the second floor, playing the air guitar.

First Annie and Jean danced together on a table flipping their feet in and out, then all the guys walked like soldiers, and finally the girls put their arms out like proper ladies and their feet moved both directions.

Their dancing ended when Annie shook her head around and flapped her arms in the air as she slowly lowered herself to the ground and flopping down like a dead animal.

* * *

As the end of their detention was nearing, Jean had to go back to the room he was put in by Ackerman and now Eren, Annie, Mikasa, and Armin (in that order)sat together on a railing silently in the library until the Asian girl turned to the nerd.

"Armin."

"Huh?"

"You're going to write your paper, correct?"

"I, uh, well I probably am, yeah. Why?"

"Well, it's seem a bit of a waste for all of us to write our paper, right?"

"But isn't that what Levi told us to do?"

"True, but I think we'd all say the same thing."

He looks at her in a judging manner, "You just don't want to write your paper, do you?"

"True, but I mean, we all agree you're the smartest here, right?"

"Oh, uh, well…" He blushed.

"We trust you…"

Armin turned to the other two who nod in agreement.

"A-Alright, I'll do it…"

"Great," Mikasa concluded and looked at Annie who glanced back, "Come on."

"Where?" The blonde asked.

"Just come!"

The two girls walked to another room and Eren kept looking wistfully at the basketcase.

* * *

"Don't be scared," Mikasa instructed Annie as she put some brown liner under her blue eyes.

"Don't stick that in my eye."

"I'm not sticking i-...just close, like close your eyes like that."

The black haired girl closed her eyes and Annie mimicked her.

"Good…"

As the makeup was applied to her, the blonde closed mouth squeals.

"You know you really do look a lot better without all the black gunk on your eyes…"

"Hey...I like that black gunk…"

"This looks better, trust me," Mikasa admitted while now putting on some mascara, "Look up."

Outside in the main part of the library, Armin held his hand to his mouth as he looked forward, thinking about what he was going to write, and Eren sat in the exact same place staring at the ground, resting his fist on his face.

The blue eyed girl scoffed, "Why are you being so nice to me?"

"You're letting me."

Armin finally started to write

* * *

Jean sat on a few empty cardboard boxes in the closet he was put in earlier, not suspecting anything that interesting to happen. That is, until Mikasa walked in and shuts the door.

"You, uh, you lost?" He asked nervously.

All she does is stare at him for a moment before smiling and he smiles back.

* * *

Armin was still deep in his work, busily preparing the essay as Eren bites on a key that was hanging on a necklace he wore under his shirt until looking up, his blank face soon changing to one of awe as the metal key fell from his lips.

In the doorway across from him stood Annie, now dressed in a sleeveless white blouse, makeup that brought out her piercing glaucous-like blue eyes, and her hair held back in lace headband with a bow on it that outlined her now noticeable cheeks.

As she walked to him, their eyes still locked on each others, Eren autonomously dropped from the rail to his feet and slowly moved to her.

For a quick second, Armin glanced up from his writing and looked back down but when he noticed the girl again he put his head up entirely and his jaw dropped. She glared at him, thinking he didn't like her new appearance, but her assumptions were wiped away when he smiled at her.

"...thanks."

* * *

Mikasa closed her eyes and brushed her opulent lips against his neck. When she looked back at him his mouth was slightly ajar and the criminal's golden eyes tenderly looked at her with the innocence of a child.

"Why'd you do that…?"

"Because I knew you wouldn't."

Jean nodded slowly and looked straight at the girl, "You know how you said how your parents used you to get back at each other?"

As he spoke to her all she could do was look needy at his plump lips.

"Wouldn't I be outstanding in that capacity?"

Looking up at him she asked a question, "Were you really disgusted about that trick I did with my lipstick?"

"Truly?"

"Truly."

He smirked and bobbed his head, "Nope."

* * *

Finally finishing his paper, Armin brought it up to his lips and kissed it. Meanwhile, Eren and Annie looked at each other, blocking out everything around them.

"W-What happened to you?" He asked shyly, he arms crossed over his chest.

She took his question as an insult and moved back a bit as her eyes darted around nervously, "Why? Mikasa did it...What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, it's just…" Eren replied as he bit his bottom lip and he gestured to his lips, "...so different. I can see your face."

"Is that good or bad?"

He chuckled, "It's good!"

Annie was about to reply but closed her mouth and smiled at him calmly, an expression he'd never expected and thought made her appear even more radiant than her new look.

* * *

Detention was now over and the five teens walked down the hall to the entrance, Eren with his arm linked with Annie, and Jean next to Mikasa, and Mike appeared, nodding at the braniac.

"See ya Armin…"

"Hey Mike."

Jean smirked at the tall janitor, "See ya next Saturday."

"You bet, heh."

* * *

Finally exiting the school, Armin contently stepped into his dads red car, relieved it wasn't his mother again.

On the left side of the parking lot, Eren stood in front of Annie, moving his hand behind her head into her blonde locks, and brought her in slowly for a kiss. His moist lips moving against her own sent a jolt down the girl's spine as he kept bringing his mouth back to hers.

When their lips parted finally the blonde smiled mischievously. After looking into each others eyes for what seemed like a century, Annie ripped a patch off of the letterman jacket he was wearing and backed away. Thoughtlessly, the jock's hand lightly grabbed his blue sweater that she was now wearing, not wanting to let her go, but eventually dropped his grasp as she got further away.

As the basketcase opened the front door of her dad's car and got in all he could do was lovingly gaze at her until his father drove up next to him and he unwittingly got in. Mr. Jaeger, confused at his son's distraction, looked from him to the direction of the girl who just got in the car and drove off.

At the right side of the parking lot, Mikasa opened Jeans calloused, dry hand, placed one of her diamond earrings in it, and closed it. Her long fingers covered his fist warmly for a few seconds and then removed them as she looked into his eyes.

The criminal ardently admired her porcelain skin, mauve colored lips, and dark eyes before slowly tilting his head to instigate a kiss as his hands reached to her neck to hold on to her shirt collar. He didn't want to force anything on the girl who he'd emotionally compromised throughout the whole day so Jean, unlike how he normally would, didn't push anything she didn't want.

Smiling, Mikasa tilted her head back as the honey-eyed teen set his lips on top of hers. Now that he could feel them, the girl's lips were dulcet and thin like a doll's. Jean lowered his head down to her neck, wanting more, but she pulled away and got into her car which pulled away right in front of him. All he could do was watch.

Making up his mind that she would be more than one of the girls he just 'considered', the delinquent looked at her earring for a moment and put it in his left ear, keeping it with him and walked away from the school.

* * *

Now that all the teens were vacated from the library, Levi walked in only to find one paper finished and picked it up.

Dear Mr. Ackerman,

We accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention for what it was we did wrong, but we think you're crazy to make us write an essay telling us who we think we are. You see us as you want to see us. In the simplest terms. In the most convenient definitions.

Jean walked across the football field, leaving the place he would soon return to the next week.

But what we found out is that each one of us is a brain…

and an athlete

and a basketcase

a princess

and a criminal

Does that answer your question?  
Sincerely yours,  
the Breakfast Club

Finally leaving the school, Jean pumped his fist in the air.


End file.
